Moving Violation
Briefing The bus from the First Baptist Church keeps getting stolen but the bus never goes very far. Everyone is confused why it keeps happening. Ponch makes an unsafe lane change and receives a ticket, he's worried Getraer might find out since he's in his bad books. Traffic Violations * Stolen bus - Found * Speeding motorist - Citation Given * Unsafe Lane Change - Citation Given * Speeding/Stolen Van - Arrested * Stolen bus - Found Report Ponch is feeling glum since Getraer has been coming down on him, whilst they are talking they hear a plane overhead in trouble, slowing down traffic they allow the plane to land on the freeway. They slow traffic enough however there's a red car in front that's in the way, Ponch revs his bike to catch up to it. However he doesn't make it and the car swerves out the way. The plane manages to land and is wide enough for the bridge to pass through. Ponch arrives at the plane to find the pilot slumped over, he opens the door to the plane and the pilot takes their helmet off and their long locks fall from within, Ponch is shocked she's a woman. The woman is apologetic since it's her first time out and she ran out of fuel. The woman thinks he's in charge and when Jon comes to tell him what's happening she assumes he's working for Ponch. Jon plays along with it somewhat reluctantly. An APB goes out for the first baptist church bus that's gone missing. Ponch wonders who would steal it since it's an lts wreak. Jon spots the bus when they wait for a turn and head over to have a look. Jon mentions that whoever stole it didn't take it far since it's still near the precinct. A man sitting on a bench waves at them. Ponch mentions that they've found the stolen bus, Jon wonders what he means since he saw it first. Ponch tells Jon that he needs this due to his slump in activity with Getraer. He offers Jon to write all the reports for the day, Jon mentions tomorrow and Ponch ups it to the rest of the week. Jon agrees and lets him have the glory of finding the bus. Ponch calls it in quite proudly. Jon tells Ponch that he'll speak to the man on the bench to see if he saw anything. When they look to see the bench is empty. Back at the precinct, Ponch is writing the report on the stolen bus. Getraer comes in to buy some coffee and a snack from the machines. Getraer tells Ponch he's surprised that he found the bus and not Jon. Ponch tells him he bets he feels sorry for coming down on him earlier in the morning, Getraer tells him he is. Ponch tells him he knows how he can make up for it and puppy dog eyes his treat. Getraer stares at it for a moment and then throws it at the pleased officer. Ponch is taking out the pilot out he met earlier in his mobile home. The woman examines one of his trophies and finds out he's just an officer as well as taking her out on a date in a camper van. She then mentions that Ponch changed lanes without signalling to which Ponch tells her he didn't. A police car pulls him over and the officers tells him he made an unsafe lane change and writes him a ticket. The next day Jon arrives at their pre-arranged meeting spot and Ponch is already there. Ponch tells him he couldn't sleep last night. He asks Jon if there's anything wrong with the way he lives and tries to tell Jon twice about the previous night but his conversation is cut short by a speeding motorist. They catch up to him when his car break, Jon asks him to step out of his vehicle. Rather than open the door he breaks it off and climbs out. Jon asks for his licence and registration to which the driver gives to him. As Jon is checking the paperwork the man starts beating up his car. Ponch wants to call for back up but Jon tells him they don't need it. Jon tells him there's no law against destroying your own property, and they only thing they have him is for speeding and potentially littering. Jon hands the citation he's been writing out to Ponch since he's got something in his eye. Whilst he's wiping his eye the driver calmly walks over to the pair and asks if they find it amusing. Ponch tells him no and the driver asks him if there's anything for him to sign. Ponch tells him to sign on the box on the bottom of the slip and they won't detain him any longer. After giving him the ticket he walks off, Ponch tells Jon he left with his pen. Jon tells Ponch that pens are replaceable. The pair stop off for some food and Jon is moaning at the seaweed sauce in his burrito. Ponch is trying to tell Jon about the unsafe lane change he made but Jon just keeps going on about his food. Jon gets up and Ponch grabs his hand and the burrito spills out across the table. Jon tells him to go to driving school because if he does then the ticket won't go on his record and Getraer won't find out about it. Ponch is reluctant to go since all the instructors are CHP retired officers that Getraer knows. Jon tells him if he buys him another burrito he'll sort something out. A man at the stand shouts over Jon and tells him he's got a call. It's Getraer telling him to pass on some news and he's the best man for it. Ponch has bought Jon a new burrito but he's not in an eating mood now. Jon visits Mrs Karantz with her neighbour. She's not sure what's going on and when seated Jon looks at a photo on the side table of a man similar looking to Jon. She asks if it's about her husband, Jerry. Jon tells her that there was an accident involving more than three people, he informs her that he died on the way to the hospital. A boy comes in and sees Jon's head above the chair and runs in thinking he's his father, but when he reaches the chair and looks at him he's confused and then looks at his mother. Ponch leaves a magic and novelty shop and puts something in his saddle bag. At driving school, Ponch is sporting a mustache and glasses and has a different walk. He sits down and has to watch a movie on intersections and right of way collisions. A woman sitting next to him asks him why he's there and then tells him why she's there. Ponch tells her not to blame the police officer. She asks him if he's a cop lover, Ponch responds by telling her he hates cops and shakes his shoulders. The next day the boys are lamenting on the previous day on a lay by. A man stops on the other side of the road to ask for directions but they can't hear him. He opens the door to his car and a speeding van hits the door making it come off and doesn't stop. Ponch chases after the van while Jon checks on the driver. After a long chase the van comes to a stop when it rolls on deserted land. The driver is hysterical and wants to get out. Jon and Ponch managed to get the side door on the van open, but no sooner is the door open when a snake bites Jon's foot. Luckily his boot protects him. Fritz and Baricza arrive in their patrol cars. Jon tells Fritz to call it in and Baricza to get a crow bar and a fire extinguisher. They open the back door to the van and spray the extinguisher at the snakes, Fritz and Baricza smash the front windshield to pull the man out. Reverend Goldstein is at the precinct upset that its happened again, his bus has been stolen again. Getraer tells Hunter to put out an APB. Getraer tells everyone at the briefing that the bus getting stolen right from under their doorstep is embarrassing and the thieves are probably tooting the horn when they do it. Ponch wonders who would steal the bus and Jon tells him it's someone who doesn't want to go over 5mph. Fritz informs Jon and Ponch that he's spotted their missing bus and gives its location. Ponch tells him they'll be there, Fritz tells him he doesn't have to hurry. Jon rides up to the drivers side and tells the driver to pull over, the man is the same man sitting on the park bench when the bus first turned up. The driver tells Jon if it wasn't for the hill he's on, he'd outrun him. The bus is full of elderly people. Jon tells everyone to step off the bus. An amorous couple remain in their seats. The driver tries to sneak off but Ponch manages to grab him before he can do so. Jon asks him why he stole it. The man tells him the church promised them a picnic all summer but never got round to it so they thought they'd do it themselves. While they're talking the brake on the bus breaks and it begins rolling backwards down the hill. The couple on the bus scream out for help. Ponch runs onto the bus to stop it but the breaks don't work and he continues to roll downhill. Fritz tells Jon that Ponch is in trouble. Jon rides off ahead of the bus to try and keep the traffic clear. Ponch manages to turn the bus around so he's facing the right way. Using the median ahead, Ponch mounts it and with the help of the shrubs manages to stop the bus. Jon tells Ponch he's glad he went to driving school. Ponch returns to driving school with Jon. This time Ponch is sporting a full beard with his glasses and a beret. The angry driver that they met earlier in the week appears at the doorway. He scopes out a seat next to Ponch and sits down. He leans across to Ponch and tells him he had to come or they'd revoke his licence. Jon keeps his head down. The angry driver reiterates his hatred of cops. The man leans over and points at Jon asking him if they've met before, Jon tells him he hasn't had the pleasure. He nudges Ponch and asks him if they've met before. Ponch responds in a french accent that he hasn't. The angry driver looks at Ponch then removes his beret, Jon by now has gotten up keeping his head down and makes his way to the door. The angry man has taken Ponch's glasses off and stares at him. He grabs Ponch's chin gently and pulls it towards him, Ponch tries to look away but the man reaches for his mustache and pulls it off, then he pulls off the beard, Ponch grins at the man and then his smile turns to terror. Notes Did you know? * Larry Wilcox's son Derek Wilcox appears in this episode. Codes used * 51-50 - Crazy * 2-15 - (Unsafe Lane change?) * 21805C - (Riding a horse on the freeway?) * 23112B - Dumping on the freeway * 28-29 - Vehicle identification * Code 4 - No further assistance * 11-41 - Ambulance required * 10-8-54 - Malicious Mischief * 10-4 - Message Received Ponch's Bad Luck * Receives a citation for unsafe lane change. Cast Main Cast * Larry Wilcox: Jon Baker * Erik Estrada: Frank Poncherello * Robert Pine: Joe Getraer Recurring * Brodie Greer: Baricza * Lew Saunders: Fritz Others * Roosevelt Grier: Car Killer * Catherine Ferrar: Catherine * Fawne Harriman: Mrs Karantz * Kathi Kuni: Hippie Girl * James Nicols: Snake Thief * Harvey Parry: Andy Parker * Derek Wilcox: Jeff Karantz Category:Season 1